What If?
by NeverAgainMyFriend
Summary: What is Rin managed to keep his demon self tucked away after making a bet with Mephisto? What if he succeded for years? Now he lives in the city, as if nothing ever happened. What if Yukio left? What if a certain someone took his place? BonRin.
1. Yukio sent who?

_**Le Chapter One**_

Rin Okumura yawned loudly, stretching his arms out and clenching his fists. He looked down at the pile of manga in his lap and gave a nod. "Aright then," he said with a grin. "This should last me a few days."

The young man was at his town's library passing the time and browsing through the books. Normally he didn't care for reading, but if it was manga the story changed completely. From the plots to the artwork, the comics made him feel warm inside. His favorite genre had to be shonen. He had tried a few others though, shoujou, seinen, ecchi... After all, shonen was the best.

Rin smiled and pulled out his brother's library card. His brother, Yukio Okumura, was on a trip with a few of his friends so he didn't need his card at all, which was good for Rin, because his own library card had a fine on it. "These ones," Rin said, sliding the manga over a Liberians desk. She nodded and began to scan the books. Meanwhile, Rin daydreamed happily.

After checking his books out, Rin stopped by a supermarket and picked up a few cups of ramen and headed back to the apartment he and his brother shared. It was a small, slightly messy apartment that was just the right size for the two of them. Yukio kept it pretty nice, but with him gone it had fallen prey to Rin's sloppy nature.

"Time to eat," Rin sang happily, throwing one of the cupped ramens inside the microwave. He narrowed his eyes in a cheeky grin. "Okay… Three minutes then that should be done…" He walked to his room, tidying things up along the way. He shed his clothes and placed the manga on his shelf, humming quietly. For a moment he stopped humming and moaned, rubbing the tip of his tail.

"Man," Rin grumbled, fingering the tufts of fur. "This thing is a pain… It gets hurt so easily and is always sore. Looks like humans weren't meant to have tails after all." He reached up and touched the tip of his right ear. "What am I saying…? I'm not even human…" He shook his head and returned to the kitchen.

Just as he was about to start eating his ramen, a knock echoed through the room. "Aw man," Rin growled, shoving his tail in his boxers. He stomped over to the door and looked through the peephole.

On the other side was a tall, stern-faced man who looked a little older than him. He had brown hair with a blond streak and multiple piercings. Probably a friend of Yukio's or something… He normally didn't hang out with delinquents, but hey, there was a first time for everything.

Rin turned the knob, opening the door slowly. He squinted at the stranger. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah," the stranger said in a gruff voice, running a hand through his hair. "You're Rin Okumura, right?"

Rin blinked in surprise. "Ah, uh… Yeah I am, but how do you know? Are you a friend of my brother?" Rin bit his lip. _This guy looks like trouble… He seems well-mannered but would Yukio really hang out with someone who looks like a delinquent?_ Rin laughed nervously.

The stranger stuck out an open hand and gave a small smile. "My name is Ryuji Suguro, just call me Ryuji. Your brother called me and asked if I would come over and watch you while he was gone. It's cold out here, so can you let me in now?"

Rin frowned. "Do you have proof? Yukio was supposed to come back tomorrow. I don't see why he'd bother calling someone so late into the trip. Besides, I'm an adult, I don't need a babysitter." He raised an eyebrow. "How do I know you're not a thief trying to steal from me using dirty tricks?"

Ryuji sighed. "I'll explain more if you just let me in, I'm freezing my toes off."

"Fine," Rin growled, stepping back to let the man in. "But I won't hesitate to throw you out!"

:::::::::

"So…Yukio's trip got extended so now he won't be back for another week?"

Ryuji nodded, sipping the coffee Rin had made for him. "That's it, the only reason I agreed is because he's helped me a lot in the past. I was a student of his at True Cross Academy. I graduated a while ago so I'm a full-fledged exorcist now." Ryuji smirked. "You know, I would have never imagined that the brother of Mr. Okumura was a weak college drop-out!"

Rin narrowed his eyes. "Well, that's nice that you graduated. I was going to attend the Academy but due to some personal issues I stayed home and took online classes. I'm not an exorcist but I do attract demons. If you didn't notice, Yukio placed a few seals around the apartment to make up for his absence. Honestly, I'm glad he sent another exorcist so I don't have to depend on those seals."

Ryuji took another sip of his coffee. "Yeah, he mentioned something about this being a dangerous job… He also mentioned that you were a half-demon or something like that. There were a lot of part-demon exorcists at the Academy, so I don't mind you being one if you were worried about that. Also, you don't have to hide your tail from me."

Rin stuck his bottom lip out in a pout and crossed his arms over his chest. "I wasn't worried at all, and I wasn't hiding my tail from you…I just forgot to take it out from earlier."

Ryuji cocked his head, smirking. "Oh really, so where'd you go earlier?"

"The library and supermarket," Rin snorted. "Not that it matters or anything. Where'd you go earlier?"

Ryuji's eye twitched. "For your information I've been home all day." An anger vein popped on his forehead. "But never mind that, are you talking back to me, Okumura?"

Rin laughed triumphantly, jabbing a finger at the fuming Ryuji. "Aha, I knew you couldn't keep that cool collected persona for long!" Rin chuckled in a demonic fashion. "Underneath that tacky sweater vest you really are a delinquent, aren't you?"

Ryuji slammed his mug on the table in front of him and stood up. "I'm going to bed. Go around and check all the seals to make sure they haven't been damaged." On the spot he began to strip his clothing, not bothering to notice the gasping Rin. He paused his stripping and glared at the half-demon. "Hey, what are you staring at? Go check the seals!"

Rin left the room with a hiss, looking over his shoulder every few seconds. After checking the seals he returned to living room only to find his unwanted guest fast asleep. He growled, clenching his fists. _Honestly, does Yukio really think I need a babysitter? That idiot… I can take care of myself! I'm not a kid anymore… _He looked over Ryuji's sleeping body. _Why this guy? Couldn't Yukio have sent someone else? I don't know what it is about him…but I don't think we're a good match. After all, I felt so angry back there. I never get that angry with Yukio around…_

Rin rubbed an eye and yawned. He was incredibly tired, so thinking seriously about anything probably wasn't a good idea. He pulled his tail out and stretched for a moment before heading to bed. Lying down, he pulled the blanket over his head and closed his eyes, grumbling all the way.

_A/N: Yeah...not that great, I just wanted to write something and it turned into this. I know it's confusing, but everything will be explained in later chapters. Thanks for reading~ :)_


	2. Getting Along

_**Le Chapter Two **_

"_Alright, I'll humor you... If you can manage to keep your flames hidden, I'll give you a chance to once again live a partly normal life. But…" The man chuckled. "…if you so much as let one little spark out we'll execute you were you stand. Do you understand, Rin Okumura?"_

Rin crawled out of bed with a yawn. Not bothering to get dressed, he shuffled into the kitchen. Still half asleep, the half demon called out softly: "Good morning Yukio I'll take pancakes…thank you…" He rubbed his droopy eyes, smile disappearing as he remembered the previous day.

"Yukio's on a trip… I was alone… But now there's a rebellious person here!" Rin ran to the living room and just as he thought, Ryuji was sprawled on the couch, clad in a pair of plaid boxers. He was snoring loudly and one of his hands was shoved in the back of his underwear.

"Well…he sure sleeps like a real man." Rin chuckled to himself, watching the sleeping Ryuji. As he turned around to go back to the kitchen he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Rin gulped, creeping closer to the couch and leaning forward to get a better view.

It was a scar, long, thick, and surrounded by a number of smaller scars, cuts, and bruises. Rin blinked, completely shocked by Ryuji's torn up back. As he took a step back he noticed how rough and chiseled Ryuji's body really was. The man was a fitness freak, judging by the six-pack, muscular arms, and even a little on his legs. And were those…pierced nipples?

Rin pulled his shirt up and poked his flat stomach. He had a little muscle...nothing serious like Ryuji. Walking back to the kitchen with a sigh, he pulled a muffin tin out of the sink and began to hunt for mix. "Screw pancakes, I'm in a muffin mood. Hopefully I have mix left… Aha!" After his pan went in the oven, he set two cups on the counter and started the coffee.

From inside the living room, Ryuji rolled off the couch with a thud. He slowly got up, cussing in-between grunts. "G'morning," he said bluntly. "I hope you're making breakfast for me too. I can't cook at all."

Rin laughed. "Sorry, but this is all for me."

"What, are you serious? Selfish pig…"

"Hey, I was only kidding!"

:::::::::

"You made this?"

While Rin cleaned up the dishes, Ryuji continued to stuff his face.

"Yeah, I'm self-taught too." Rin grinned, pausing his cleaning to wave a dirty wooden spoon. "I could teach you if you want, it's a useful skill and girls love guys who can cook. Or so I've been told by luckier people…" Rin shook his head and sighed. "They're all lies, I say. Girl's like looks more than mad skills. I could be the best cook in the world and not a single girl would turn their head."

"Feels that way sometimes," Ryuji said in-between bites.

"Yeah," Rin laughed. "Don't it?"

"You mean doesn't'."

"No, I mean don't."

"It's doesn't."

"Whatever, demonic grammar Nazi."

"Just Google it and you'll see."

"Yeah…"

Ryuji wiped his mouth and got up from the table. He placed his plate on the counter and walked away, scratching his stomach. "I'm got some stuff to look over, so don't bother me. And don't be worried if you don't see me for several hours."

Rin grabbed the plate and shoved it back into Ryuji's grip. "Oh no you don't! You're playing the nice cool guy but I know you're just trying to skip cleanup time. At least do your own, you delinquent."

"No way, that's a woman's job!" Ryuji growled, pushing the plate back to Rin. "I refuse to do such a thing."

"Do I look like a woman to you!" yelled Rin, returning the plate back to Ryuji. "If you want to stay in a clean apartment you'll help out."

Ryuji looked down at the plate and up at Rin. "F-Fine, I'll humor you, Okumura." He snatched the sponge from Rin's hand and began to scrub the plate. Bubbles floated up as his intense scrubbing grew faster. "I hope you're happy!" He narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't do this for just anyone. I'm doing this because you're special—specially annoying!"

**-Crack!- **

"Ryuji," groaned Rin. "You didn't have to break it."

"Doesn't matter, it was an ugly plate anyway!" Ryuji's angry expression softened. "It's just one stupid plate. Look, I'll just clean up the rest so don't whine."

Rin nodded dumbly. _What a delinquent, _he thought._ It's kind of cool…but not._

:::::::::

Ryuji sighed, eyes closing briefly. Yukio's brother was getting on his nerves. The apartment was trashed, but despite the fact that his inner neat freak was crying out, he refused to do Rin's work. Ryuji had slept on the couch without a blanket or pillow, and he cleaned up after breakfast…so in his mind he owed nothing to Rin.

Slipping on his shoes and opening the front door quietly, Ryuji crept through, trying not to wake Rin—who was napping on the floor. The exorcist needed alone time, and would do anything to get it.

"Okay, I just need to clear my head," he told himself, shoving his hands in his pockets. "A walk should help me think. Yeah, that sounds amazing."

"_Suguro," Yukio said in a business-like manner. "I have something to ask you."_

"_Yeah, what is it?" asked Ryuji, rubbing his sore temples._

"_I've mentioned my brother haven't I? I've been assigned to a case and I don't want him to worry so I'm telling him I'm going on vacation with some friends. I can't miss this assignment but it doesn't feel right to leave him alone there… He's easy prey for any demons lurking around."_

"_So your brother attracts demons too? What's his secret?" There was a dangerous look in Ryuji's eyes._

"_He's…" Yukio shook his head. "Suguro, could you stay with him until I get back?" As Ryuji scowled, Yukio carefully added: "No, it will not just be playing babysitter. As I said he attracts demons so he needs someone to protect him. It could get dangerous."_

"_I like dangerous," Ryuji said with a grin. "But you've left something out, haven't you? Why does he attract demons, Yukio?"_

"_He's…a half-demon himself."_

"_If he's a halfie then he'd have some power wouldn't he? He could easily protect himself without me."_

"_No, he couldn't," Yukio snapped. "He doesn't understand his power and he can't control it. He's helpless, Suguro. So please…"_

_There was a long silence._

"_I…don't see why not. I mean, ever since the little incident they've been hesitant to give me any assignments." Ryuji laughed. "Honestly I'm bored here, so maybe it'll be good for me."_

"_Yeah, he kind of reminds me of you."_

A/N: Sorry for not updating. My laptop broke and I just recently bought a new one. Also, my writing skills are horribly rusty. The next chapter should be a lot better, and Konekomaru and Renzou might pop up. Thanks for reading! Also, you'll find out what the 'incident' is later.


	3. Lost and Found

_**Le Chapter Three**_

"Aw man, what the hell?" Rin exclaimed as he looked at the time on his cellphone. "That idiot should've been back by now!" The half-demon growled, a vein popping on his forehead. He had spent a good hour making dinner and his new roommate just so happened to not show up. The food was cold, the apartment was dead quiet, and Rin was pissed.

A second later Rin found himself worrying. Ryuji had left a note saying he was on a walk. Unless he always took so long he might've gotten lost or something. Rin snapped his fingers. That had to be it!

After cleaning up his kitchen mess and grabbing a coat, Rin was off. The neighborhood was fairly large so he could understand how someone new to the area might've gotten lost, though he would've expected Ryuji to have a better sense of direction—especially because he was an exorcist.

After walking several blocks Rin took to running. It was freezing outside and his stomach was growling like crazy. _I should've eaten before I left, _Rin thought, wincing. He hadn't eaten because he had been planning to eat with Ryuji, you know, to be polite and everything.

Rin was running so fast he didn't even see the pair in front of him, and ended up collided head-on. Jumping up and brushing himself, Rin extended a hand. "Hey, sorry about that. I'm looking for someone and I didn't see you."

The man who grabbed Rin's hand was of average height and possessed pink hair. Probably dyed, Rin thought, wrinkling his nose. He seemed to be around Rin's age, and wore the coat of an exorcist. With a smile, he shook Rin's hand. "It's alright, we weren't paying attention either."

"We're also looking for someone as well," said the other, who also seemed to be an exorcist.

Rin nodded, beginning to feel unnerved by the pair_. More exorcists? _He thought. _I haven't used Satan's power even once, so why are they here?_

The exorcist with pink hair grinned. "My name is Shima Renzou, and this tiny guy here is Miwa Konekomaru. We're looking for a friend of ours who's staying with someone in this neighborhood." He held a hand inches above his head and squinted. "He's a brute, about this tall, and glares all the time.

"Blond streak that makes him look like a skunk?" Rin asked.

"Yeah," said Konekomaru, nodding. "With piercings?"

"Tons on both ears?"

"Yeah," Konekomaru and Renzou said in unison.

"Oh, why didn't you say so? I'm looking for Ryuji too!" Rin was relieved. He thought Yukio might've screwed up on something or he was to be excicuted despite not having used Satan's power. "How do you guys know him?"

Renzou laughed. "Childhood friends, I guess you could say. If you're the one he's staying with then you must be Yukio's older brother, Rin, am I right?"

"Yeah," Rin said with a smile. "You talk to my brother a lot?"

"A bit, he was one of my cram school teachers back in the day. Man, that feels like it was decades ago! Doesn't it, Neko?" He nudged Konekomaru, who looked slightly nervous. "Well," Renzou said suddenly. "Now that we've introduced ourselves it's time to look for Bon."

"Bon?" repeated Rin. "What the hell is a Bon?"

"Oh, you don't know?" asked Shima, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. "Ryuji didn't tell you about the little nickname we gave him? Geez, and I thought he liked it."

"We came up with it a few years before cram school," Konekomaru explained. "I forget how, and I kind of don't want to know how." He shuddered, pushing his glasses up. "We were such sick kids back then."

"I like it," Rin said, completely serious. "It sounds cool and really fits him."

"Ah, you think so?"

"Guys, we've gotten off track! We need to find Bon."

"Hmm, Neko is right. Let us go."

:::::::::

Ryuji had intended for his walk to last maybe twenty minutes, and after it, dinner, a shower, and then to sleep. He didn't consider the fact that he was unfamiliar with the area and because of that thought he got himself lost.

"Of all times," he growled through gritted teeth, shivering from the cold. In the dark you could hardly tell the apartments apart from the outside. With no idea whatsoever on where to go, he cursed under his rough breaths.

"Man, anything would be better than sitting out here," he grumbled, deciding to stay put. Some said that if you stayed in the same place you had a better chance of being found. Normally that applied to children but Ryuji decided that it was better than nothing, even if it was slightly degrading. So what now, he asked himself, feeling more and more annoyed as minutes passed.

:::::::::

"Dang, I had no idea that he had his nipples pierced. Sounds like it would hurt like hell to me." Renzou tilted his head, smiling in an amused way. "I think he mentioned it once or twice but I had no idea he'd actually follow through with it."

"Yeah," agreed Rin. "I was kind of surprised but at the same time it was just a weird night so, you know, I had my mind on other things."

"So Rin," Renzou said suddenly. "Have you seen him naked yet?" The odd question earned him a horrified look from Konekomaru and a disgusted glare from Rin.

Rin looked down at his feet, face turning red. "No, why…do you ask?"

"Well…" Renzou stopped walking and leaned over to the flushed half-demon. "He's kinda big down there, if you know what I mean. When I first saw it I had to look twice to make sure it was real."

"And you're telling me this, why!" Rin exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Konekomaru spoke up, looking more than embarrassed. "Well, Renzou is…a big pervert."

"That explains a lot."

The odd group continued to walk, this time cloaked in silence. Rin was trying to un-see the things Renzou had told him about while the pink-haired exorcist beamed. Konekomaru just trudged along behind them. Several more minutes passed and they grew closer to Ryuji's location. Konekomaru was the first to spot him.

"Bon!" he ran over and threw his arms around the brute, hugging him happily.

Ryuji blinked. "Neko…? What are you doing here? I thought you and Renzou were on an assignment."

"We got back early so we decided to drop by." Renzou gave a wave. "Are you treating Rin well?"

"As well as I need to," Ryuji muttered, glaring slightly.

"Understandable! So how about taking us back to a nice warm apartment, Rin?"

:::::::::

It had only taken a matter of seconds for Renzou and Konekomaru to make themselves at home in Rin's apartment. Ryuji sat quietly as his pink-haired friend talked excitedly to Rin, telling him old stories and, of course, twisting the truth to make them heart-pounding. The time where Konekomaru fell asleep while playing hide-and-go-seek became a matter of life and death and a tornado sped towards the search party—and Rin was buying every word.

Ryuji smirked. _He's so gullible it's kind of sad, which is funny because that's exactly what he looks like. Extremely gullible, or maybe, he's just innocent... _Ryuji shook his head._ Naw, I bet he's a closet pervert._

"Go on Bon," Renzou yelled across the room. "Tell Rin here about the time we heroically rescued the shaking Konekomaru the top of the old tree!"

"Wait, why are most of these stories about me?" asked Konekomaru, looking slightly surprised. "And that was you who was stuck in the tree."

"Oh yeah," Renzou laughed nervously. "I had forgotten."

"Or maybe you just wanted to impress Okumura," Ryuji said with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't jealous. Definitely not. "Have you got a crush on him or something?"

"He's not a tall, curvy girl with large breasts, so I guess not."

"Right Renzou, I'm sure that's it."

"Oi, quit it Bon! You're gonna make me blush!"

The four continued to talk until the clock struck midnight, signaling that the two exorcists had stayed long enough. They refused the room Rin offered and left, leaving Ryuji and the half-demon alone. 'Bon' as Rin now called him headed to the bathroom for a shower and Rin himself went to bed. The apartment was now completely quiet except for the sound of running water.

Despite the fact that Rin was worn out, he just laid there and stared at the ceiling instead of falling asleep. His eyelids drooped a few times but other than that nothing happened. Twisting and turning, he struggled to find a comfortable position. Nothing worked. He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

_A glass of water,_ he thought. _I'll just get a glass of water… _

Creeping down the hall, he passed the bathroom. Inside he could hear Ryuji pulling back the curtain and drying himself off. The dark-haired teen flashed back to his meeting with Renzou and Konekomaru. _He's kinda big down there,_ the exorcist had said with a grin. Rin gulped, wondering if it was true.

He and Ryuji were bound to see each other naked. Yukio wasn't going to return for a while so that multiple showers and such, on both sides.

_I'm thinking about that too much,_ Rin thought, continuing his journey to the kitchen. _I just need to get my drink then go to back to bed. It'll just take a minute…_

"What are you doing up?"

Rin turned and faced Ryuji, who was wearing nothing but a towel tied around his waist. He looked down at his feet, wondering what the punk might say if he knew that he was being thought about oddly. "J-just getting a drink," Rin said, whistling. He shuffled to the kitchen awkwardly, with Ryuji following behind him.

"Hey," Ryuji said. "Do you have anyone I could wear? I think Renzou took the rest of my clothes as a joke." He swore under his breathe. "I bet coming here and taking my clothes was the bastard's whole plan. That would explain why he and Konekomaru didn't want to stay here."

Rin nodded quickly, pulling out an extra cup. "I might have something for you, I mean, if it'll fit but it might not if you know you've got a…" His face flushed red as water was poured into each cup. "Not that that's a bad thing or…anything but I just hope I…" He jumped when Ryuji put a hand on his shoulder. "What, what is it!"

Ryuji took a step back. "Just calm down, you're creeping me out."

"Oh? Sorry, but can't you just re-wear your own clothes?"

"Hell no, that's just gross!"

"Come on and be a man."

"You be a man and just give me some clothes! I'm freezing over here!" He took a sip of his water. "And what's with all the stuttering? Have you got a stomach full of butterflies for whatever stupid little reason?"

Rin walked away with a huff. "Geez, forget I said anything. I'll get you something to wear."

"Thank you, it's about time."

_A/N: Early update for you guys because I finished this pretty fast. I was going to make it longer but I wasn't sure what to write next. I hope Renzou and Neko turned out okay, they ended up playing a pretty big part in this chapter and probably will in the story in general. My mom gave me her old thesauraus so my writing should improve after I study that a bit lol. Thanks for all the support. Now to spend the night watching New Getter Robo and Basilisk. -loves mecha and samurai anime-_


End file.
